Shadow Halls part 2: Chapter 5: Fighting for Reasons
by maya fitz
Summary: In the last chapter Korra is ready for a fight. Also for the author, May is a fanfiction mouth so new fanfictions coming in May.


Shadows Halls part 2

Chapter 5: Fighting for Reasons

Holly was a 12 legged spider. Korra, Frankie, and Draculaura all screamed. Barnaby looked at them, awestruck. "What's the matter with Holly?" He buzzed. Korra, Frankie, and Draculaura were to busy, holding other them with a jittery look on there faces. Holly's head was turned then she unturned it.

"Johanna," She said weakly "has taken my venom. And now she the power to control the shadows."

Korra looked devastated. "No," She said barely "no! There most be a way!" Holly looked at her bereaved "There is not," Korra's face fell "we can only go into war and die with honor and content."

The Bugbanes asked Holly if she can join them.

"Yes," Holly smiled "I will."

Korra put on some war paint near her eyes. Then Korra put on a bandana on her head. Draculaura put war paint on the other side of her cheek making into a heart. Frankie sparkled "Oops!" She said as the power turned off.

The Battle was there and everybody looked to Johanna's army. All dead. Korra heard there dead language ringing in her ear The Sun was peeking though the moon. Korra knew they only had a little bit of time. She raised up her sword then everybody raised theirs and screamed

"For Mako!" Korra ran into the fight. She swiped her sword though the body of the skeleton. Korra flipped over it. She saw Johanna and ran to her.

Johanna sucked the life off of a Bugbane then came after her. Korra punched Johanna but Johanna dodge it. Then Korra swiped her sword and said "Which hurts the most? Body or Soul?" Johanna growled dodging the sword swiped. Then Korra hit her with her leg. Johanna feel back.

"So how does feel like to be a mortal?" Korra quizzed her. Johanna toke the life of Bugbane back. Then she flowed. Korra eyes widen but even though she was covered with dirt, scars, and blood she want to swiped her sword thought Johanna. But then she stopped because Mako was right in front of her.

"Mako?" She whispered. Then Korra's eyes turned into fire. Then her hair. Then her whole body turned into fire. Then her whole firebending turned into a huge dragon. Korra fainted. A black stallion came right to Johanna and bucked her. Then ran.

"No!" Mako cried. Johanna laughed. Mako felt Korra's pulse it was moving and she was breathing. Then he putted her up. Frankie swiped her sword into a skeleton. Then saw Mako. She ran to him.

"What happen?" Frankie questioned.

"Korra fainted and I had to get rid of that fire dragon." Mako answered. He took out her hand and firebend.

The dragon came to Mako's fire and went into Korra. Draculaura grabbed a necklace. It said "Johanna's necklace." Draculaura ran to Johanna and went Johanna saw Draculaura she put a sword though her body hoping she would die. But Draculaura said giggling "It tickles!" showing her fangs. Then Draculaura put Johanna making her disappear in the necklace. Frankie got a shedder and shuddered the necklace. Mako pour the paper pieces and firebend them. Then Frankie threw the ashes in the lake.

Then they ran to ship where Korra is resting. "Okay." Frankie said as she put her hands on the wheel. Then the ship started. "To Earth and to Republic City." Frankie said.

.

.

.

.

.

Asami Sato cooled down and drank a mango fruit smoothie. Then Cleo and Jinora came to Asami. "There's a shooting star." Asami flipped her glasses and said "Since when did shooting stars came right to you?" Jinora looked up "OMG!" Then a huge ship came right near Asami.

Then Frankie came out.

Asami and Cleo hugged and said "Alien!" Frankie came right near them. Laughing "Alien? Are you taking a mental pill?" She giggling. Draculaura was near next to her.

"Where's Mako and Korra?" Cleo questioned. Then Mako came holding Korra. Asami's eyes were filed with glee. "Mako! Hi!" She yelled.

"Oh, Hey Asami!" He waved. The suddenly a very weak stallion came and Mako put Korra on the floor. The black stallion licked her face. Korra woke up. Then she saw Mako. He was turning his head to find the stallion. Korra smiled and hugged Mako.

"I love happy endings." Frankie said

.

.

.

.

.

"So everybody had a wonderful summer. Draculaura, Cleo, and I decide to spend summer at Republic City. And for the rest of summer we went to Shell Shores." Frankie announced. Korra and Frankie were talking then Korra saw the black stallion and whispered "Good luck, black stallion who ever you are."

The End!

Mortal- See the good in evil.- Maya Fitz.

For my dad who teaches me the word _ macabre_

My sisters who sometimes can be a white and black stallion

My mom who lets me use the computer

For my aunt and cousins who are going to see this fan fiction. -Maya Fitz


End file.
